Perfect
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Adam reminds Lindsay that she's still beautiful after the mess that was season four.


**So, a month or so ago I stumbled across Travis Garland's version of Fuckin' Perfect and I told Rachel that it made me think of how Adam and Lindsay could have gotten together in season four. Then I spent a long time forgetting that I told her I was going to write it before spending today crankin' this sucker out. I apologize for any blatant errors, I was too lazy to proof. **

**Dedicated to Mama Rach... for everything. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><em>He cheated, made you feel no good,<br>I told you that he would,  
>I knew he'd make you cry,<br>You're broken, let me make it better,  
>Glue you back together,<br>Just give me a try,  
>Pretty, pretty please,<br>don't you ever, ever feel,  
>like you're less than fuckin' perfect<br>if you get with me, I won't ever make you feel,  
>any less than fuckin' perfect, you'll see.<br>_-Travis Garland;

* * *

><p>She answered the door wrapped in a blanket with a box of Kleenex cuddled in her arms like a child with a teddy bear. Her nose scrunched as she sniffled, "Adam," her voice was rough from all the crying, "I'm not going to be very good company right now."<p>

"I figured," he held up the bags in his hands, "I got a bunch of that chocolate you like from that one restaurant in Midtown and I got some of that Chinese from that place around the corner from the Thai place that we hated. And then I stopped at the video store and we've got _Hope Floats_, _Steel Magnolias_, _Follow the Stars Home_, and _Twister_."

She gave him a perplexed look for a moment before stepping aside and letting him into the apartment, "We're watching Twister first."

"As you wish," was his only response as he set the bags down on her coffee table and pulled the 'Lindsay has a broken heart and I need to fix it' ingredients from the bags. He grabbed the DVD of Twister and held it out, "You set that up and I'll get the plates and drinks."

"Okay," her voice was soft as she gently took the movie from him, "thanks, Adam."

He was just a few steps past her but spun around and pulled her into a tight hug. Lindsay stood stiffly in his arms for a few moments before she sunk against him and a new round of tears pelted his shoulder as her arms wrapped like a vice around his waist. He was going to break Danny Messer's face for making her hurt like this – or he would if he wasn't a pacifist. Still, the intent was there. He had seen her avoiding the obvious these last few weeks and when he saw her storm out of the office this afternoon, he knew that she had been confronted with the truth she had been skirting around. Danny had cheated on her and she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"I've got you," he promised as he smoothed the hair on the back of her head, "I've got you, Linds," he pressed his lips to her temple and held them there.

"I was so stupid," she spoke into his shoulder, "I should have seen this coming... I did see it coming but I didn't want to think that he could do this to me."

Adam pulled away from her and tucked her bangs behind her ear, "Lindsay... he's going through something really dark right now and that doesn't excuse, or even justify, his actions but you've both been put through the ringer because of all that's gone down. Don't blame yourself for not seeing it when he hasn't even been in his head enough lately to realize what he was doing."

"Yeah," she agreed and squeezed his hand before stepping away to set up the movie.

They settled into the couch as the title card appeared on the screen with the sound of howling winds. Lindsay had tucked herself into Adam's side as she stole bites from his plate instead of adding more to her own. He didn't really mind and spent more time reveling in the closeness instead. He hadn't exactly been subtle in his crush on her but had kept a respectful distance while she and Danny had been together. He didn't want to rush anything or put pressure on her since she and Danny had just officially broken up but there was something blissful about just being together.

"I love this part," Lindsay whispered as she broke into the stash of chocolates, "They're so annoyed with each other that they can't even fathom how much can change in one day."

"Yeah," Adam sat his plate down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her, "do you think he knew that he was still in love with her like Jo did?"

"I think so," she chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered the idea, "I think that their divorce didn't have anything to do with them not loving each other. I think that Jo just had to realize that she loved him more than she loved the chase and he had to realize that she's chasing demons and he has to be willing to stay with her even if she can't let them go."

"Incredibly insightful."

"This movie came out when I was sixteen," she spoke softly and found his hand in the dark of her living room, "after everything that happened that summer I needed to lose myself in something. I spent a lot of Friday nights watching this movie because no one wanted to hangout with the freak who survived."

"I would have hung out with you," he promised as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and let it go, "I was weird and spent my lunch not talking to anyone while reading comics."

She nuzzled her head against his chest, "I could have used a guy like you in high school."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Now shush cause this is my favorite part."

He smiled and kissed the crown of her head as she brought her knees to her chest as Jo and Bill fought. Adam loved watching her watch the movie; he knew that she saw a lot of herself in Jo and that she wanted to believe that someday someone would love her like Bill loved his wife. He wiped her tears when Bill's broken voice cried "Me, Jo!" and held back a chuckle when she covered her eyes while they saved Aunt Meg from her collapsing house. He finally saw his Lindsay again at the end of the movie when she yelled at the TV, "Don't run that way, stupid, the twister is goin' that way! Obviously you aren't very good scientists!"

"Yeah, Linds," he laughed, "cause they can really hear you."

"Don't judge me," she giggled and his heart soared, "it's not my fault that Michael Crichton didn't grow up in a tornado hotspot and that he got all his science off the back of a cracker jack box."

"If it's so inaccurate then why do you watch it?"

"For the love story, duh."

"You are such a girl."

"Thanks, I think."

"It's definitely not a bad thing," he reassured her.

She snorted, "I'm glad."

As the camera panned out on the reunited couple, Lindsay glanced up at Adam with a smile on her face which he met with an equal look on his own face. She wasn't dumb or blind to the fact that Adam was carrying some sort of torch for her. She had fallen for Danny and his bad boy charm but she wasn't immune to Adam's dorky cuteness and she found herself hoping that someday the timing might be right for the two of them.

"You up for another movie," Adam asked as the credits faded to black and the main menu came back.

"Not really," Lindsay yawned and stretched, "it's getting kind of late and I am about to slip into a chocolate induced coma."

"I told you not to eat that sixth bar," he smirked, "walk me out?"

"Stay," she countered, "I've got a big bed and zero desire to be alone tonight... please, Adam?"

"Don't pout," Adam pleaded playfully, "you know I am not immune to that face."

"Which is exactly why I use it."

"Cruel."

She jutted her lower lip out further and gave her best 'I really want this' look, "C'mon, Adam, I won't make fun of your Power Ranger boxers this time."

"Fine," he sighed like it was some sort of imposition even though it wasn't.

She smirked and pulled him off the couch to follow her down the hall to her bedroom. They stood next to each other at the sink as they brushed their teeth and elbowed each other for a turn to spit. He sat on the counter as she went through her nightly skin care routine and playfully swiped some of the green goop across her cheeks like warrior stripes which she countered with a line of face cream straight down his nose.

He shed his jeans and t-shirt as Lindsay changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. Adam climbed into the bed as she stepped out of the bathroom in a tank and a pair of sweats that he was pretty sure she had swiped from his drawer the last time she stayed over after their movie night. She crawled onto the bed beside him and reached behind her to wrap his arm around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her tight against him, "You're gonna be okay, Lindsay."

"I know," she breathed and relaxed against him.

"You deserve so much better than him," he whispered against her ear, "you deserve to be treated like a lady with all the respect in the world. You are a lady, don't let him take that dignity from you just because he cheated. You are so much stronger and better than all of this and you're going to be okay. I'll be here and we'll get through it together. You don't have to be in it alone."

"Stop being so perfect," she mumbled sleepily as she turned in his arms to rest her head over his heart, "night, Adam."

"You're perfect," he countered and vowed to make her believe it, "g'night, Lindsay."


End file.
